iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Of Our Lives
Days Of Our Lives, is one of my favorite shows of all time! It depends on the story lines, sometimes I feel like I love General Hospital more, but DOOL always has a place in my heart! Back when I was in 10th grade, I was so obsessed with it! Just the story lines were so hooking for me! I used to have many dreams about it as well. I will post the dreams I do remember on here! It started when Sami (one of my fave characters) who was married to Rafe at the time, her little boy son, who was about 6, had gotten eye cancer! It was a sad story line, but it was very interesting. Her son Johnny, his father is EJ. Sami and EJ are my ALL TIME fave couple on the series. They had broken up several times, and at that time she was married to a man named Rafe. EJ was still deeply in love with Sami, and she and him bonded because of their sons illness. She still would run into Rafe's arms, and EJ hated Rafe. He wanted her to himself! I remember the pain in EJ's eyes, he loved her. From then on, since 2010 I have been a 100% EJami shipper! :3 And now in 2013 they are together! Another one of my fave stories is when Abigail had a crush on Austin. He was basically like a teacher to her, and she helped him out a lot. She had a huge crush on him. He is married though! One night, Austin was upset because his wife Carrie, liked Rafe! Sami's husband! Carrie and Sami are sisters. He was upset because he thought that his wife was more into Rafe then him. Abigail was there for him! He is older then her and she kissed him! :) He had a bit much to drink, and he was kissing her. She wanted to go farther but he passed out. When he awoke, Abigail told him they had sex! :o She became not only in love, but obsessed with him! She caused a LOT of trouble but I totally understood where she was coming from! In the end, Carrie and Austin patched things up, and they left Salem. (Salem is the town the show is based in.) Another thing I should mention, is that Sami's oldest son, his name is Will. I have a crush on him! He is soo cute to me haha! Also...well he was dating Rafe's sister Gabby, and they had sex and he got her pregnant. In the meantime, Will, the hot one, it turns out somehow he was gay! HOW can he be gay if he had sex with Gabby a few times? Anyways, well he has a boyfriend now and he also has a baby daughter with Gabby. I think that's a bit messed up, but UGH I don't care I love Will, lol cutie! I wish he and Gabby would get romantic again but I guess THAT will not happen. I love this show! That is a few of the stories I have loved. May add more later! c: #iamasuperstar (talk) 21:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC) LOL once my mom was upset and she wanted me to help her, and I was busy watching the show. "Days Of Our Lives is not that f*cking serious!" she said to me. "It is to me!" I said to her lol this was on 2-24-11 :) Dreams I've had about DOOL! 2-20-11 I had a dream about DOOL and it was pretty detailed so I wrote it down in my journal that I call, "The Random Book" I will type it word for word on here! Here goes! I was Sami & EJ's daughter. Fake Rafe found out I knew about him and Real Rafe. He was gonna shoot me so I layed on the ground and Sami/mommy had no clue why! ''' '''Real Rafe came and knocked Fake Rafe on the head. Sami was confused. We had to get away from Fake Rafe and fast. Sami drove away and I went into the mall. I went into Boscov's and a lady asked me about clothes hangers. I said I could always use some for my room. She asked a dude how much they are. "$3 for 1." he said. I did not know if he meant 3 for 1 hanger or 1 pack? I said, "I don't have any money I have to go find my mom." (Sami) I saw a lady who looked exactly like my mom, (mom) blue coat and all. But, she was not really my mom, Sami was. ''' '''I went outside and I looked across the street. I thought EJ had a gun so I screamed. He didn't. "Why are you screaming?" he asked me. "Sorry I thought you had a gun." I said. EJ (dad) shook hs head no. "I love you, EJ." I said to him. "I love you too, Stefanie." he said to me, but as I said it was not romantic love because he was my father. If he was my father, why'd I call him EJ? Nicole just rolled her eyes at me. ''' '''So, there was my Days Of Our Lives dream! ♥ Funny/Interesting Quotes from the show "Now my day is nothing but lollipops and rainbows!" ~Victor Kiriakis 8-25-10 "Oh, I'm a bastard?" ~EJ DiMera 11-19-10 "I told you...I'D KILL YOU!" ~Dainel to Phillip, after he found out he did his wife LOL 12-30-10 "You stupid cow!" ~Sami "Did you just call me a cow?" ~Nicole. "What the hell is going on here!?" ~Fake Rafe LOOOL on 2-10-11 "Did EJ happen to mention that I uhh, shot him in the head?" ~Sami "I will never fall for this guys tricks again." ~Sami about EJ but YES she did YAY she loves him again! :D "What else are you doing here? Besides annoying the crap outta me?" ~Stefano DiMera "Get outta my sight...get outta my way!" ~Stefano "Yes it pays well you mercenary worm!" ~Stefano 7-22-13 "I love weddings! When I grow up, can I get married as many times as Sami?" ~Sierra, Hope and Bo's little girl ;) LOOOOOOL! ` Pictures Days Calendar February 1920x1080.jpg|On the DOOL website, this was the photo they used for the calendar! Sami & EJ YAY! :D ejsami2.JPG|Look at the way EJ holds Sami's face in his hands! Ohh so cute! :D Sami_Brady_and_EJ_Dimera.jpg|Sami in EJ's arms! :') sami-ej-0118.jpg|LOL small pic of Sami & EJ! :D 598807_10151444686159309_1070826728_n.jpg|Aww that caption is so cute for them two! :) headshot-lolz.jpg|LOL that's a good point hahaha! :D daniel-lolz-032112.jpg|LOL Daniel to Nicole LOOOL :P Screen shot 2011-11-15 at 2.27.12 PM.png|Oooooh EJ or Abe for the mayor of Salem? :o DOOL_05.JPG|Do they NOT look alike? Nick is the guy on the left and Chad is the guy on the right. Once in school, me and Xavier were looking at this photo and he agreed they DO look alike although some other people don't think they do. They are not related in the show or anything lol. 6Wap5NjHNU2JmjqPRFoNbQ2.jpg|LOL @caption! Chad & EJ are brothers. :) 206250857906305135_tNm8iTMG_c.jpg|This is Will *.* chandler-massey2.jpg|Is he not adorable? Look at dat blonde hair! :D 240px-1_Will1.jpg|LOL Will :))) iownyouf2.png|Haha EJ owns Will! Well he kinda did at one time because he worked for him. :D Gifs and more pics of EJami tumblr_moxb3qNc2X1r7loh7o1_1280.png|That's so neat! :D tumblr_mong79p2gt1s5rzyvo4_250.gif|Aww gif of them hugging! :') tumblr_mong79p2gt1s5rzyvo5_250.gif|She is so upset, look at the love in his eyes! tumblr_mox2svO2TE1s5rzyvo6_250.gif|Aww so cute they're going in for the kiss! :D tumblr_mondzj9Yge1r9c8mno10_250.gif|Aww it says I love you and they kiss! :3 tumblr_mod8sj0HmI1stccn6o1_1280.jpg|EJami holding an EJami cake! :D Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Soap Operas